Bella, mi angel
by jane cullen
Summary: es el capitulo de Angel desde el pov de Edward


- ¡Bella

Este es el capitulo de ángel de crepúsculo desde el pov de Edward

Los personajes y los diálogos no son míos desgraciadamente

Sin más espero que os guste.

- ¡Bella!

Fue lo único que fui capaz de articular. Ella, mi vida estaba rota en el suelo.

En un primer momento me invadió el hambre, Bella sangraba su blusa estaba manchada de un rojo oscuro, su sangre olía tan bien que solo podía pensar en morderla. Pero entonces cruzo por mi mente la idea de no volverla a ver sonreír, sonrojarse o simplemente enfadarse.

- ¡Oh no, Bella, no!- grite, estaba horrorizado si ella no estaba yo no quería vivir, si a mi existencia se le puede llamar así. Todo era mi culpa, yo la metí en un mundo donde solo podía sufrir, en mi mundo, en la oscuridad.

Dios despierta, vuelve conmigo, no me dejes.

-¡Bella por favor! ¡Bella escúchame, por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor!

¿Por qué no se mueve? Se que esta viva su corazón late, lo escucho aunque cada vez mas lento... ¡Carlisle!

-¡Carlisle! - lo llamo, el pulso de Bella es cada vez mas lento, seguro que el podrá hacer algo, no voy a perderla, no puedo perderla - ¡bella, bella, no, oh no, por favor, no, no!

Todo va a cámara lenta ella empeora por momentos, se acerca a su ultimo latido. Mi corazón muerto se encoge de dolor, lagrimas que no existen llegan a mis ojos y sollozo de sufrimiento, mi cabeza empieza a funcionar rápidamente regresando a pensamientos anteriores: suicidio, si bella muere mi existencia llegara a su fin pero ¿Cómo? Soy un vampiro no puedo suicidarme tan fácilmente como los humanos (como desearía ser humano ahora). Dos posibilidades. Primera los hombres lobo, se supone que están preparados genéticamente para matarnos, pero esta idea se desvanece porque pondría fin al tratado, no pondré en peligro a mi familia por egoísmo, por mi egoísmo. Mi mente da paso a la segunda posibilidad me parece fantástica, solo yo me expongo a la muerte y por las buena o malas se que me arrebataran mi existencia; si mi bella muere… me voy a Volterre.

Mientras pienso en mi posible final observo a Carlisle reconociendo a Bella y de repente todo vuelve a tener luz Bella grita. Siento su pulso acelerarse y a salido de la inconciencia.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda – Carlisle me explica su estado para tranquilizar mi desesperación – Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.

Ese canalla le ha roto su pierna. Si no fuera porque Emmet y Jasper ya se han hecho cargo de el…

-Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas

La ira invade mi cuerpo y un escalofrió recorre mi columna, el monstruo de mi interior me pide violencia al ver el estado en el que esta Bella. Un susurro casi incomprensible llega a mis oídos

-Edward – siento que mi corazón late

-Bella, te vas a poner bien ¿puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.

Digo como un estupido, me siento volar, ella se pondrá bien, todo va a salir bien. Tendré que guardar mis planes de suicidio para la próxima, con la suerte de Bella no los puedo descartar, me rió internamente de mi propia broma.

-Edward.

-Si estoy aquí – parece que quiere decirme algo o simplemente asegurarse de que sigo con ella, Bella siempre tan adorable incluso con sus inseguridades.

-Me duele – se queja, porque alguien tan dulce tiene que sufrir tanto.

-Lo se Bella, lo se – ojalo fuera yo el que sufre, carlisle tiene que calmarla - ¿No puedes hacer nada? – no soporto verla así

Escucho claramente la mente de carlisle "morfina" eso la calmara estoy seguro.

-Mi maletín por favor…- escucho como un pensamiento pasa por su mente "la sangre"- No respires, Alice, eso te ayudara – asegura Calisle

-¿Alice?- susurra bella

-Esta aquí, fue ella quien supo dónde podíamos encontrarte- le aseguro para que se tranquilice.

-Me duele la mano

-Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrara algo que te calme el dolor

-Me arde la mano- grita desesperada, resulta extraño no se queja de la pierna rota pero si de la mano que le pasa en la mano, miro a Carlisle. Después bajo mis ojos a la cara de Bella pestañeaba sin parar.

-¿Bella?- digo asustado todo es tan extraño.

-¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! – estaba desesperada. Una idea cruza por mi mente, no es posible, si lo a hecho soy capaz de bajar al infierno y volver a matarlo.

-¡Carlisle! ¡la mano! – su mente me confirma mi teoría.

-La ha mordido.- dejo de respirar, esto no puede estar pasando no a ella, no a mi Bella ¿por qué? Ahora que pensaba que todo iría bien. El espanto se hace visible en mi rostro.

-Edward, tienes que hacerlo – Alice se sitúa al lado de mi Bella veo como limpia sus lagrimas, escucho sus pensamientos "yo sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que se convertiría y tu lo as visto en mi mente, Edward, lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarla a que estos tres días no sean los peores de su vida…"no aguantaba mas oírla decir que su vida había llegado a su fin ¡no!

-¡NO! – rugó mi ultimo pensamiento no voy a ver como su corazón deja de latir no me lo perdonaría, hay que hacer algo.

-Alice – susurra Bella pero mi mente esta centrada en Carlisle sus pensamientos van muy rápido no me da tiempo a entender lo que piensa.

-Hay otra posibilidad- oigo clara su voz como si volviera la esperanza que siempre tuvo en ella, eso siempre me gusto de el

-¿Cuál?- suplico, no entiendo sus pensamientos ya que mi desesperación ha ido en aumento y ahora no me deja concentrarme en el.

-Intentar succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

Morder a Bella, el primer pensamiento que tuve respecto a ella pero no, no puedo, no quiero. Se que en cuanto su sangre toque mis labios no me controlare, no seré capaz de parar. Pero ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Dejar que Bella se trasforme? No, no puedo hacer eso significaría condenarla, no volvería a verla sonrojarse, temblar a causa de un escalofrió cuando la toco.

Dios no soportaría mi vida sin la mujer que esta a mi lado eso lo tengo claro pero quiero que sea humana, quiero que viva.

-¿Funcionara? –Alice esta tensa por su mente pasa Bella convertida y solo opina que esa no era su visión.

-No lo se pero hay que darse prisa –"esto es lo único que se me ocurre Edward, es su única oportunidad debes hacerlo" piensa mientras cose la herida en la cabeza de Bella

-Carlisle, yo –vacilo, no podré parar, la mataré- no se si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo

-Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. –"la quieres humana o vampiro, tu decides aunque los dos sabemos lo que harás"- Hay que cortarle la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

-¡Edward!-grita retorciéndose en el suelo, no se que hacer, si la muerdo y no paro…no me lo perdonaría pero tampoco me perdonaría robarle su alma.

-Alice, encuentra algo para entablillarle la pierna-"vamos reacciona se nos acaba el tiempo"- Edward has de hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.

Mi decisión llego en el preciso momento en que fije mis ojos en los suyos, no podía verla pasar por esos tres días de sufrimiento. No se como Carlisle me conoce tanto, el sabia que la mordería antes que yo mismo. Ella era mi ángel, mi luz y mi alma ¿Cómo podría quitarle todo lo que ella representa? Bella seguirá siendo humana

Cojo su mano con delicadeza extrema dirijo mis labios a esa marca que a dejado James y la muerdo…su sangre empieza a correr por mi garganta y es lo mas dulce que e probado nunca puedo reconocer un sabor a fresa mezclado con el amargo de la ponzoña. Bella se retuerce. Oigo a Alice, se que la inmovilizan pero yo no paro solo puedo pensar en su sangre en mi boca. Sigo bebiendo.

-Edward –susurra a un volumen que solo nosotros podemos oír y es lo primero que oigo en lo que me parecen años.

-Está aquí a tu lado, Bella.

Por mi mente empiezan a pasar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos: las clases de biología, el hospital, la cafetería, Port Angeles, el prado…

-Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo…-despeje mis labios de su mano

-Aquí estoy

No me lo creía, había parado. Justo en el momento debido.

-¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? -"bien hecho".

-La sangre esta limpia –y mi ángel viva- puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm? –contesta entre la conciencia y la inconciencia

-¿Ya no notas la quemazón?

-No –suspira- Gracias, Edward

-Te quiero –y gracias a ti.

-Lo se.

No puedo evitarlo río. Como puede saber que decir en cada momento para que me relaje. Cada día es nuevo con ella.

-¿Bella? –frunce el ceño, ese gesto tan común cuando desea dormir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?

-En Florida –suspira- me engaño, Edward. Vio nuestros videos.

-Alice –Bella se acelera, quiere decir algo e intenta abrir los ojos pero esta muy débil- Alice, el video…El te conocía, conocía tu procedencia. –su voz iba perdiendo fuerza, apagándose, esta a un paso del sueño. De repente arroga su nariz y no puedo evitar sonreír- Huelo a gasolina

-Es hora de llevársela

-No, quiero dormir

-Duérmete mi vida, yo te llevare –la levanto en brazos y se acurruca en mi frió pecho, si tuviera corazón este latiría desbocado –Duérmete ya, Bella.

FIN


End file.
